Quake 5
Important: Please Read This article is about a game that does NOT exist. It shows signs that Quake 5 could be created but there are NO promises that Quake 5 will ever be made. John Carmack Interview June 2011 Quake 5 is a so far non-existent title and over the many years since Quake 4 and Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, id Software has not handed its fans any indication that there would ever been a new Quake, see this article from 2008. But on June 17th, 2011, John Carmack finally gave fans the little spark of hope they'd been waiting for. In this article for multiplayerblog, Carmack talks about how much he loved playing the original Quake online in the late 90s and that despite the First Person Shooter genre moving on in the 15 years since Quake, Carmack likes to think a game like Quake could "compete with the military-heavy, gritty realism of today's biggest sellers". Carmack talks about that doing another "Cthulhu-ish", H.P Lovecraft type game like Quake would be a possibility instead of going back to the Strogg storyline covered in Quake 2 and Quake 4, as he believes that storyline to be finished. id Software is getting tired of the Strogg storyline, and he believes the gamers are too. He even says he was not entirely happy with the direction that Raven took Quake 4 and its lack of inventive game play in multiplayer. Ironically, after creating Quake, he was not that interested in the Singleplayer campaign that was created. John Carmack and the rest of id Software believed Quake to be a random disappointment due to the mergeance of ideas. He believes Quake only worked due to the revolutionary aspects of the game, such as Multiplayer over the internet or a fully 3d world. Carmack promises a better storyline if Quake 5 were to be made, but with many elements borrowed from the original Quake. All in all, it appears that Carmack is thinking about the possibility of bringing the original Quake into the 21st Century, going back to its roots and being nothing like modern FPS games such as Killzone, Crysis and Call of Duty. It seems he wants a game just like Quake to compete with those modern games just like it was in 1996. Of course, there are no promises here, "there's no indication from the interview that id is looking to make Quake 5". At this time, id Software is focused on creating Rage 2 and Doom 4, and have said Quake 5 won't be released any time soon. But after years of hearing nothing, this at least gives Quake fans a bit of hope that perhaps in the future (albeit not the near future), they will be playing a new Quake game that, if Carmack's ideas are anything to go by, could very well be the best Quake since Quake. Wishlist If anyone has any ideas or wishes they'd like to see from a new Quake, write them down in the space below in bullet point form. This list is for everyone to put down their ideas and thus we are bound to get ideas that contradict each other. Please do not delete or change other people's wishes. In order to keep this list tidy and easier to read, please place your wishes into the relevant sub-sections. Feel free to add your own sub-sections as you see fit. 'Campaigns ' '-- Quite simply, a crossover between Doom and Quake. Enemies, plot and characters. {Lewy}' 'Characters' *Bring back Bitterman the protagonist from Quake II. *Cthulu references, hopefully with more bosses then the first 2, and make them more like Armagon or the Dragon, enemies you have to fight instead of enemies you have to press switches to beat. *A Dark lord of some kind to rule the monsters and awesome new guns also an engine like quake wars but with a different storyline. *Orbb is needed. *Characters: Sarge, Doom, Klesk, Hunter, Ranger, Mynx, Slash, Bones, Flisk (Quake Live, Klesk variant). *The unknown Slipgate Ranger. *Refer to the arena gladiators. *I'm not sure if many humans should be involved in Quake's plot, I think this should be kept as a "Man vs Hell" storyline. *Sorlag is needed. *Slash is needed. *Anarki is needed. *Bones would be needed at some point in the game *Chubbs' secret hideout's computer, Giger. *Mathew Kane is needed as secondary character... and he will playable. *The Slipgate Marine from Quake 1, Randolf Carter, Krunes, Charles Dexter Ward, Jervas Dudley, The Protagonists from The Shadow Out Of Time and The Shunned House. *A story involving most of the characters from Quake 3, allowing you to following the story line of multiple characters *The Vadrigar Leader who rallies his armies would be the main antagonist *Bring back the physics from Quake 1 multiplayer. The same damage capacity of Quad. And hopefully some of those memorable maps from Quake 1 multiplayer. Also bring back all of the same weapons *Include special Speed Run gaming mode with timers, autodemosavers and other whistles. *Integra Martin the hell hedgehog <-- Charachter made by the hands of Leosid.Unleashed! *Kaze <-- Integra's wife *Kate <-- Integra's daughter *Hedcourd <-- Integra's big brother *Curd <-- Integra's small brother *Flisk <-- Remember him from Q3 and QZ *Doom 3's Corporal Marine and ROE's protagonist. *Doom 2 RPG's SGT. Stan Blaskowicz Antagonised characters : *Xaero *Vadrigar *Leosid's Wintegra and Rentegra (Arch enemies of Integra) *Duke Nukem (As a secret unlockable campaign aka easter egg) *Mathew Kane's Strogg form (Remember in the end of Quake 4 the ending cinematic finished when Kane's eyes turned red) *Uriel 'Story' *Join original lovecraftian Quake world and Stroggos. You're a marine who finds a portal to Quake dimension in one of strogg's hangars (remembering to the hi-tech earlier levels of first Quake) and is forced to pass through it. We don't know if this happens before or after the Makron destruction, as this is something won't affect the war against the strogg. But you're lost, forgot by your kind, uncommunicated, alone in the darkness, surrounded by strange and thrilling sounds. Your only weapons are your gun and your gauntlet. The portal have been destroyed and your only way out is through Quake. Did I forgot to say you're Sarge? *'d really like to see legacy fulfilling itself by answering several questions and tells the story of other dimensions. Like who were the creators of the arena eternal, what happened to Bitterman and Kane? How Hunter's village scourged by the Sorg. These questions can be remain unanswered since Quake 5 intimates to be a grotesque Lovecraftian horror game like its descendant; Quake 1. Story will be full of Cthulhu, Dragons, Shub Niggurath and mythic references, and I'm not sure if they ever answer these questions. *An unknown space corporation has been conducting strange experiments. Cthulu disturbed the experiments and created a portal to his world.. A world full of all sorts of monsters. Rottweilers, Grunts, Enforcers, Knights, Ogres, Death-Knights, Fiends, Scrags, Spawns, Vores, and finally..... Zombies. With it also came a few new monsters. Trolls, Hellhounds, Pyrambler, and some other monsters. Such as Dragons, Gremlins, and a few other enemies. You wake up from your cryro-sleep and find that your ship is under attack. There's an axe on display behind the glass in the ship's museum. You break the glass and take the axe. Your character's name is Ranger. A sargent that strongly resembles Sarge instructs you to get off the ship. He sacrifices his life saving you from a fatal shot from an Enforcer. Then you start killing a few monsters. Then, your ship crashes after Cthulu plants this bomb on the ship. Your ship crash-lands on some unknown planet. You break out of the ship only to find that the planet is a medieval cyber-punkish world. You find yourself in a grassland. And then you see a castle upahead. Then you find a shotgun laying down on the ground. You then run'n gun till you get to the castle. From there you encounter the first boss. Werlyn. A huge dragon made of rock and lava. You kill it and end up in a jungle. From the jungle you see this huge cyber-punkish floating city in the sky. That you enter. You fight a few Ogres, and Trolls. Then encounter the Hellhound. A rottweiler that has red eyes, and it's fur is orange. If it touches you it burns you. And it can also breathe out fire. Your first miniboss is a Pyrambler. A creature that looks likes a furry turtle with a fireplace instead of a shell. After slaying the Pyrambler you encounter the second boss. Maet. The boss has the body of a dinosaur, and it has wings. It has the head of a bird. And after you kill it... you pick up a key. You insert the key into the exit door... it opens... and your inside an freezing arctic thunda. It's very cold, and snowy. Upahead there's a cave. A cave full of lava and rock. After that you fight 5 Grunts, 6 Hellhounds, 7 Trolls, and 8 Pyramblers. Then you encounter your second mini-boss. It's a Baron. It's basically a Death-Knight with the head of a goat, and can throw fireballs at you. Green fire-balls. After you fight that and kill it... you fight 8 Shamblers. Then you meet the third boss. Chimera. A huge tiger, crossed with a snake, and goat. The snake can poison you. The goat can impale you. And the tiger can burn you with it's breath. After fighting that... you go to the next area. An open desert. Up ahead you see a pyramid. Inside the pyramid you fight some Mummies, and a few Barons. Then you fight another mini-boss. It's an undead soldier with the head of a jackal. It's an Anubis. You kill it and then you fight the fourth boss. A huge crocodile that breathes out sand. It's name is Seti. After the Ancient Egyptian Mythological devil. After you kill it. You then automatically teleport underwater. In the ocean. You drive a submarine in first person and this awesome action sequence happens. You kill some Sharks, and Rotfish. Then you encounter the fifth boss. Leviathan. A huge sea-serpent. After killing it you then teleport to the sixth area. A huge volcano. You fight Barons, and Hellhounds. Then you fight the sixth boss. Aphoom-Zah. A cold grey dragon who's fire freezes all. He also fights with a sword in his left hand. After you kill him. Then you teleport to the seventh area. You then fight Shub-Niggurath that's your miniboss before the final boss. Cthulu. Eruath was actually Cthulu in disguise as a human. He was the one that activated and unleashed his minions upon the USN. His first form is Dagon. His second form his Shub-Niggurath. His third form is a huge Shambler. His final form is himself. After you beat him. Ranger says "Damn, I'm good. But not good enough. Time to find the base." From there you find the base in ruins. And you hear Cthulu chuckling in the background saying "I will be back...." *Cthulu evilly laughing* As an unlockable for beating the game you get a remake of Quake 1 and 2. As a reward for beating Cthulu. But Cthulu is not dead.... you only beat his SHADOW. Then you see Earth under attack by Cthulu and his minions. You then see Ranger killing a few minions. Before saying "I'll be back, with more weapons. And with MORE enemies. And more deathmatch." Then he winks. From there... the credits roll. And you see a quick teaser trailer of Quake VI. *Storyline based on Quake, not the Doom or Wolfenstien universes. Add more enemies from the Cthulu mythos, such as Dagon or Cthulu himself. Ignore everything of the Strogg storyline that people are getting tired of, and focus on the original idea. However, make this game less in a rush and more focused on quality. Don't add any of the enemies found above, they don't seem Quakish to me, maybe another game, but not Quake. Make it a proper sequel to Quake. *Here's the my story for the expansion pak called "Shadow of the Forsakened". You start out as a marine in the "Enforcer Squads"; there has been very unsual things going on in Slipgate Compound E2M2 and so far no one within the base has responded.All U.A.C. aircraft with Enforcer squads have been deployed and are headed to codname'Base Mission'.Soon the the aircrafts are attacked by strange forces,to your surprise only few have survived the attack,but not you.You wake up only to see your squad is gone,your weapon-dissapeared you only have a crashed vertibird and a trail of blood to yourself. Walking out the crashed vertibird you follow the trail of blood,you seem to be only 45 meters from the compound.Every step you take gets crunchier,as the green grass turns into a dead dull yellow;the sky is half sunny and blue,the rest is dark,stormy clouds. as you enter the base you fall into a hole caused by a quake.peeeewwwwwww you fall and land to a grey roof, as you dust off your suit,dazed & confused you notice the dark sky and thunder and below you see battallions of what seems to be ali-creatures marching into the teleporters headed to an unknown destination,above on the roof,there is a Q shaped beast with furry monsters with their mouths covered in blood. Then something catches your eye, the enforcer squads,one notices you-to be continued.(by me...later) *Revamp all the original monsters from the original Quake and some of the better ones from the Quake expansion packs and modernize them graphically, while staying true to the original theme. Don't do what Raven did with the Strogg from Q2 when they made Q4. As for the story, a retelling of the original Quake in the same way Doom 3 was a retelling of the original Doom. Begin the game with our hero on his way home to the barracks on a secret military installation where slipgate experiments are being performed, when all hell breaks loose. He fights his way to the slipgate, and when attempting to shut it down he gets pulled through and is swept to another dimension. He then must progress through one alien world after another, learning bits and pieces along the way in dream sequences about who is behind the invasion and why. Each dimension will be controlled by an Elder God through the use of a rune. By defeating the Elder God and claiming the rune, special powers will be unlocked, and a slipgate to the next dimension will open. Once all four runes are united the Rune Key will allow the hero to enter the final dimension where Quake itself lies. This dimension will be a nightmare world where reality itself is bent, and the line between dream and concrete existence is blurred. The hero will finally face Quake (not Shub this time around) and after defeating Quake, a twisted nightmare ending will be revealed as the hero is consumed and possessed by the black magic of the runes and becomes an Elder God himself, returning to and ruling over a conquered nightmare Earth, his journey having been orchestrated by an even greater power than Quake that planned all this from the very beginning. Suddenly, Ranger wakes up and finds himself inside an ancient castle. (Q1 Hub) He goes through each Slipgate. Fights 7 different bosses. From every single part of the Lovecraft lore. He then fights Cthulu. He kills Cthulu. And sets a time bomb on the Slipgate. To stop the monsters from entering Earth. He then makes a run for it. He jumps out of the Slipgate just in time. A ship (Bitterman's Ship) Finds him, and puts him in a cryrotube. He sleeps for 2years... Until, Cthulu attacks the ship. Sarge and Bitterman find to their dismay that Cthulu has been planning an attack on Earth for sometime now. Cthulu declares war on the humans. Now, Sarge and Bitterman wake up Ranger. Ranger wakes up and sees Sarge get killed. There's an hammer inside a display case. A hammer that has the power of thunder. He breaks the display case takes the hammer and jumps on Cthulu and kills him. This time he's sealed inside the Hammer. Bitterman and Ranger morn about Sarge's death. They fly back to Earth. Only to find that it's being attacked by demons. They find DOOMGuy..... and all three of them must fight the demons off. *You are part of the SRS. Slipgate Ranger Squad. Your squad has been sent in to investigate strange things. The UAC has been conducting strange slipgate experiments. You have been sent in to investigate.... suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Your squad is dead. And you find an axe on display inside the millitary base. You break the glass and take the axe. Now you have an axe... now you need a gun. You travel through the first alien dimension. In the first episode you kill a Grunt. Take it's pistol and start firing. You pick up ammo. But no reloading of course. You then run and shoot. Finally you encounter a squad of Rottweilers. You then go into the second episode, and get a shotgun. You shoot and run. But only to get knocked out by a an Enforcer Squad. This squad holds him prisoner. In a homage to Wolfenstein 3D. You have your axe and pistol. You kill some Enforcers. And then finally face your first boss. An enforcer with 2 chainguns in his hands. He fires at you. And you kill him with your Machine Gun. After getting past him and getting your first Chaingun... you move on. You then pick up your Shotgun again... and dissapear into the third episode. In the third episode, you are underwater... and fight some Sharks, Sea Serpents, and finally encounter your second boss. Dagon. A huge sea cyclops. After killing him you recive the Super Shotgun. You then travel to the fourth episode, where you fight all these Gremlins, Dragons, and Grunts. After killing them... you reciveve the Nail-Gun. And the Super Nail-Gun. After that, you teleport to the fifth episode, only to encounter Aphoom-Zah. Inside the volcano you run around and use traps to kill him. You travel to the seventh episode, to fight the Elder God. You kill him and obtain the four runes. And you have a Rune Key. Then you insert the Rune Key into the door. Fight Shub-Niggurath and then kill Cthulu. Game over. The end. *Raadec’s attempt. This popped into my head for god-knows what reason but I thought it could do well for a Quake game. *Stroggos has fallen, the Makron is dead and the Nexus is distroyed, the war against the Strogg is over. Or is it? The slipway gate used to take you to Stroggos has malfunctioned, causing it to take years to transport you to the hostile alien world. And upon your return, Earth is a very different place. In the years the fleet has been away, the Strogg have counter-attacked, taken Earth, and removed the one thing you were fighting for. A new Nexus has been constructed, and a new Makron has taken form, leading the new Strogg force in their attempt to eradicate the entire human race. The Fleet has arrived just in time, with Humanity nearing total defeat you might be the only thing standing in the way of the new sinister Strogg army. Uncover the secrets of the invasion and discover the origins of the Strogg of Earth... *Quake V: The Dark Side: Earth has lived on for many years since it was almost taken over by Quake and the saviour of that long forgotten battle, Ranger, has lived the normal life. Now the world has changed and the entire civilised world is about to collapse. People with evil in their heart suddenly gain super natural powers and the more evil a person is, the more powerful they become. Likewise, the good people of the Earth become weak to the point of being hospitalised and put on life support. The most caring people die outright and the ones that avoid hospital can’t do much else than walk slowly. With evil gaining divine power the entire world becomes a warzone where the strongest being carry out acts of unimaginable evil to increase their own power. Very quickly three beings at opposite sides of the world reach the top ranks and gain mass influence over millions of followers. During this first conflict of the Dark Side, society has collapsed as the world is run by murders, rapists, paedophiles and others who’s soul intention is to hurt others and become the most powerful being on the planet. The three leaders quickly declare war on each other, each wanting to be the only one left so that they can rule the planet with an iron fist. Meanwhile, in his underground mansion that he has been living in since the War with Quake, Ranger finds that he has not been affected by the Dark Side. Despite being a good hearted warrior, he has not been weakened by it nor has he become more powerful. Ranger feels a presence that he has not felt since he last escaped the Realm of Quake and believes Quake has something to do with this. Ranger must reach the military base where one Slip-gate remains hidden. But in the world, getting anywhere is difficult so Ranger must make his journey anyway he can whilst battling the evil beings of the world, who don’t seem human anymore. Once Ranger has reached the Slip-Gate, he can return to the Realm of Quake and hopefully find what is responsible for the Dark Side and find some way to stop it and revert the human race to what it once was. Although, for what reason he asks himself “Most of the good people are dead, if he revert the process, the world will still be run by the evil of man.” *The Strogg have been defeated, Earth is safe, and you can all go home. Right? Nope. Instead, the defeat of the second Makron has triggered a Black Hole warp point centralized at the Nexus. Before the Marines can leave the planet, they are teleported to a highly advanced planet where the humans are confronted by an alien race eerily similar to their own. They explain that they are the true Strogg, while the Strogg the Marines encountered were not their allies, they were exiled Strogg Warriors that survived by assimilting other races and fusing them in a horrific combination of man and machine. The true Strogg also reveal that they are actually highly evolved humans and that they have no wish to hurt the other races of the cosmos. They house the humans on the real Stroggos while they prepare ships to transport them safely home. Meanwhile, the feral Strogg resurface once more, with a new Makron and a horrifying revelation: While the humans were reccuperating on Stroggos, they attacked Earth and decimated most of the population, adding several billions to their horde. *The true Strogg, tired of the evil of their brothers, send a message to their Makron, stating that they do not have a ghost of a chance against them, seeing as how they are more machine than man. They also point out that their organic parts are no longer of Strogg origin, having replaced all of their dying soldiers with human parts. The Makron, enraged with this statement, launches a full-scale assault on old Stroggos. The true Strogg get more than they bargained for, however, as the sheer number of humans they have assimilated come over them with unrelenting force. The true Strogg, together with the humans, fight valiantly against the feral Strogg until they are but a few. Realizing their plight, the humans once again embark to kill the Makron, with a secret weapon that may well send the exiled cyborgs to their long-overdue graves. This weapon might also spell the end of the human race as well. With the galaxy at stake and nothing to lose, the humans make their final stand against the monstrous ex-Strogg. The third story is now available,Integra's story.You are already in the hospital to see Visor.Klesk comes with those three summonfriended special demons.Sarge was a doctor too.He says”It is not a serios problem,he can be fit and perfect today only.”After some time you meet Visor out of hospital you hear a scream and then you see the ultimate Romero-man(The one who shoots BFG 9000,also available in UAC Militry Nightmare wad).Soul Cube in down and you aren’t caring your Dark Matter Gun.Only the Dark Matter Gun can send him back to hell.Now you see a summonfriended Bruiser demon.He Ressurecte the Romero-man.Belphegor,blood demon and dark imp also help him.They win and Visor suddenly remembers his moves that Integra has taught him.He picks up his secret-pocket shotgun and points it at the Romero-man.Romero-man shouts in pain and he dies.Visor’s name in the hell-world(not hell on earth,the other one,where Integra had his second life birth) records book:the first one to kill Romero-man(Integra was scared of the romero-man,actually Romero-man rapes every one).Now you have comleted Integra's story. Integra's story-written by Leosid Ranger's story continues: You wake up from your hospital bed wide awake. You walk to the elevator and go down to the first floor. When the elevator door opens you see zombies bursting through. You quickly close the door but their arms are still stuck onto it. A Blaster gets pushed in the elevator. You quickly grab it as the elevator moves up to the second floor. You ready the Blaster in your hand when the door opens, there's nothing but flickering lights and an empty room filled with silence. You look for a cure to help heal the scratch you got while you were in the first floor. Sorlag appears out of nowhere and rushes towards you along with Crash. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yells Crash. "I didn't know there were zombies in the first floor" you say. "Come with us and fast." says Sorlag. They both find you a cure and you use it, it is a peaceful sensation. Suddenly zombies approach from behind. You fire the Blaster and it kills a few zombies. Bitterman comes and kills them all with his Chaingun in hand. He tells you that Blasters have unlimited ammo. "Trust me, I've used one before.". Together you both kill all the remaining zombies. Now all four of you go down stairs and outside to look for other survivors but Sorlag and Bitterman decide to stay behind and guard the stronghold. It's only you and Crash. "I have this Machinegun in hand" says Crash. You see a building glowing through the windows. You and Crash go check it out. You see Doom and a summonfriended Archvile resurrecting a rabbit. "Man those Hebedars suck, they can't even resurrect earthlings properly.". "Hi I'm Crash and this is Ranger and we are looking for survivors for a hospital we now live in.". "Can't you see this Archvile resurrecting my pet Daisy?". Then the Archvile says that he needs Daisy's head in order for the rabbit to be fully resurrected. You take out Daisy's head from your pocket, you found it when it got pushed through the elevator. You hand over the head and then the Archvile fully resurrects Daisy. "Finally!" Doom says. "After all these years I have my pet back.". Suddenly Crash's radio vibrates, Crash attends saying "This is Crash of UAC. What do you ---". She was interrupted and the guy on the radio says "This is Sarge. We need your help immedi-----(another guy on radio screams)-----Man down! Man down! I repeat Strauss is down!.". You say that all four of us go to Sarge's. Everyone agrees. Doom takes you to the basement in his stronghold and you all stock up on ammo, guns and medical equipment. You don't know what lies in our path........................ By: Shayanomer A Custom Story:Integra,Klesk and Visor go to meet Ranger and Crash.Integra says"What is this Rabbit.He has a Blood all over its body.Let me fix it with my Ultimate-natural Powers(I made Integra to kill Shadow from Sonic the Hedghog).". Tim(Doom 2),Terry(UAC Military Nightmare.wad/Doom 2 also) and Captain Fiery(Doom 2) comes from behind and says "What's happening over here?".Integra says"An Arch-vile was Ressurecting Doom,your Ultra-special Marine's pet Rabbit.But the Arch-Vile was Summonfriended."Okay"Tim says. A spaceship comes and attacks Integra(Railgun + Raygun attack)You come over Integra and start to Grabb the Ship by the long range ReoGrabber.Klesk remembers his Soul Cube.Klesk tells the Soul Cube to go in the Space Ship and tell who is inside.Soul Cube Goes in speed of light and tells you(Integra) that your Arch-enemy,Wintegra and Rentegra(Wintegra is Light Blue in colour and Rentegra is Red in colour,but still those three hedgehogs are enemies that means that Wintegra is in the other room of the ship). Written by Leosid for himself and Shayanomer. :-) Leaving a message for Shayanomer:Please continue this with my charachters and we will make the ultimate story to encourage John Romero to make Quake 5. Message for John Romero:From Klesk story to custom story,Even the Ranger story continues Message written by Leosid This is an alternate storyline but here's really how the story should continue. <--Reply to Leosid Ranger's story 3: You and your team are going to Sarge's base. You find Integra on the way, along with Terry and Captain Fiery. There are now 8 of you survivors. You are excited since you are a big team. Tim, Terry, Integra and Captain Fiery introduce themeselves. You see a large wing on another street, then you see a large hunk of meat and you see large lumps of flesh falling down from the sky. All of you take cover but for Crash, she is thrown to the floor by one of the large lumps of flesh. You hurry to Crash and bring her to safety in a building. She thanks you for saving her life. Doom is confused saying that "Where is my Arch-Vile?". It is seen outside wandering around. "The only problem about summonfriending is that the thing you spawn just wanders around waiting for an enemy." Doom says "I should have thought of that before.". "At least he helped". You recognise these lumps of flesh, the Dragon's flesh. You look outside one of the builiding's window to see if there is anything on top of the other buildings. You see Shamblers throwing down the pieces of the Dragon's flesh. You tell Crash and the others. You and the others go outside and fire on the Shamblers. They flee. You say you don't need to celebrate. Now you finally reach Sarge's base. Tim hears screaming and tells you all to follow him upstairs. After you reach upstairs you see Strauss screaming in pain lying on the floor accompanied by Sarge and some other survivors, his last words are "Don't worry about me I have served my purpose in the Rhino Squad." and then he dies. Terry screams when the others turn around to see he is shot with electricity from a Shambler and that the they have returned from the other buildings, along with some Vores. They prepare their powers you and the others. One of the Shamblers brings the now torn flesh of the Archvile and throws it down. "The enemy can talk" says Captain Fiery when he is shocked to see that a Vore said "You are now our prisoners.". Slowly you get up and surrender. Everyone else does that. All you can do is watch as Terry's flesh burns away, only to see his bones. You are sweating heavily................. Reply to Shayanomer-->Now its another story by Ranger's story Ranger story 4:"Aweful scene to Terry,aw,shit.I'll kill that damn Shambler"Integra said with a brutal anger.He smashed,slashed and burned that Shambler.After all he cut off the Shambler's head with his Gauntlet.Integra was like an Arch-vile riviver,so he rivived Terry with full health and full armor."Thanks,Integra.You rivived me and didn't let any other marine was replaced by me.I am an important marine in the whole group of marines.*roar*."What was that?"Integra asked."I think that there is another cyberdemon over here."Doom said."Ah,not again!".Terry said.That Cyberdemon had a heat seeking locket launcher instead of his original rocket launcher.The target was Ranger.Integra shouted "Ranger,!You are being targeted!"Ranger can't listen and when the rocket came Integra blocked the rocket and injured himself.Doom got in rage and killed the Cyberdemon.When he was looking on it he saw a shadow.It was Anarki!He was in a very bad smell.He never brushed,bathe and always peed on its pant.Because he was in arena and there was no toilet or bathroom.So he had to suffer.Integra was like a member of Sonic X,but he was infiniti infiniti infiniti x more powerful than others.He can ressercute any one with a super big bfg searing ball.He can only be alive with Doom's Arch-Vile's alive method. Shayanomer,please continue with Ranger story 4.Written by Leosid This could be another alternate storyline in Quake 5 for Ranger. Great idea! You write alternative storylines and I write the main stories. What I am about to write is what you won't expect. Remember Bones from Quake Live................<-- Reply to Leosid Ranger's story 4: You are in prison. Everyone are in separate cells. An Enforcer appears holding a tray full of live maggots and grubs. He groans at you and slides the tray under the cell's bars. All the cells have skeletons attached inside and blood and flesh smeared everywhere. Your stomach grumbles since you are tired and hungry from all that fighting. You start tasting the dead maggots and grubs. They taste like shit. You feel dizzy and you start to vomit. Two Machinegun Zombies are alerted, opening your cell and electrify you. You feel weak and fall down to the floor but still conscious. One of the zombies grab you by the legs and take you to the Execution Room. The zombies hang you by the legs and point a Super Shotgun at you. Suddenly someone bursts through the room and kills all zombies with a Revolver. He frees you and you ask "Who are you? Why are you helping me?". He reveals that he is Terry, now reborn as Bones. Now you and Terry release everyone else. Then a Vore appears, firing a Spike Mine on Terry. His bones collapse. But after a short while his bones are reconnected and states that he cannot die. He then kills off the Vore with a headshot. All of you kill off the remaining enemies in the prison hall. Then you find the exit. You are all outside to be horrified by the sight of a dark sky with fires everywhere inside the buldings. All caused by the Overlord and his Wraths. The Overlord finds you and says "Hello" in a demonic voice "What is it? Don't you like my little surprise. Oh you'll see. It will be a blast. HAHAHAHAHAHA!". Continue:"Hey,who are you saying this to my friends?"Integra comes from the OverLord's back and punches him.OverLord got hurt and the blood comes out from his mouth."Integra!"Everyone says."Did you thought that I will not come back?"Integra said."Doom's Arch-Vile found me and brought me back."OverLord gets up and points his weapon to Integra's head."No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ranger shouts.Integra crouches and back kicks OverLord.He ressurecutes OverLord with the Super big bfg searing ball.*blash*.OverLord just stays there.He gets up and picks Integra by Integra's neck.Bones comes and kicks OverLord.Ranger comes punches on OverLord's back.Klesk comes and shoots OverLord with his Super Shotgun.OverLord faints and lies down.Everyone knows that he is not dead.Everyone go to Integra's home.Her daughter Kate comes and sees everyone and asks Integra"Daddy Who are these people?"Integra says"These are my arena's challengers+friends."Integra's wife KamiKaze(nick name Kaze).But there was one problem,Kate was too much scared of Bones.Kaze was confused,saying in her mind"Is Visor a robot or a strogg?"Hedcourd was very angry with Wintegra and Rentegra.When he saw everyone.He liked Ranger.He tried to talk and make friends with Ranger.And the last member of the Martin family,Curd.He liked Visor.The same method Curd used to make friends.Now,in the team there was:Ranger,Anarki,Terry/Bones,Integra,Hedcourd,Curd,Visor,Sarge,Tim,Captain Fiery and Crash.11 Members in team.Now they start to plan to give the team a name. Written by Leosid Continue:The team name was "Quake".Now,everyone go to thier base.Integra tells Curd and Hedcourd about the base.The alert sound comes from the base.Klesk comes and tells everyone to take thier gun.Their was a problem,Curd and Hedcourd didn't had a gun.But they were super heroes of Sonic X.Curd can melt everyone by raising his hands foward(Curd can do as much distance as he wants) and Hedcourd was a black belt of Kung Fu.There were many barrels and barriers on the Base entrance.Barrles position was in the arena(Not the Quake arena but the arena were kings fight).Curd melted 8 Mancubuses,3 Hell knights and 5 CyberDemons.No one was aware about the Summonenemy 90 Super shotgunners.Everyone was feeling weak and pain.The summonfriended Belphegor,Arch-Vile(Owner was Doom),Dark Imp and Blood Demon killed those Super Shotgunners.There was a victory.A Vore comes on a U.F.O(Unidentified Flying Object,only not the alienitic space ship but any unidentified space ship).And attacks Hedcourd.Klesk,Doom,Crash comes and attacks the Vore.There was no time to save ammo , just use.Vore shouts and dies.A Stream Protector comes and Sarge kills it.The last enemy, the Shambler comes and Ranger kills it with his lightning gun(Quake 1 variant) Written by Leosid Continue:Now, they encounter a boss,the Hornet.Weapons were:Integra:Chaingun.Ranger:Lightning gun.Crash:Shotgun.Visor:Shotgun(He always use because shotgun is his favourite weapons).Sarge:Machinegun.Doom:Plasma Rifle.Klesk:Rail Gun.Anarki:Gauntlet.Curd:Super Shotgun Hedcourd:Super Nail.Bones/Terry,Tim and Cpt. Fiery:Rifle."Take positions"Klesk said.*fire*.Hornet exploded and its soul went to the Soul Cube.Everyone saw few Jorgs(friendly vehicles).Ranger saw a jeep on other side.Integra saw a car on the other side.(Jorgs were on the center,jeep was on the left side and the car was on the right side).Everyone sat on thier favourite vehicle."Wooohoo!".Now a drive-by was on everyones mood.Many stroggs were killed.After that they meet Slash.Slash was killing some HellBounds."Oh,who are you all?"Slash asked Everyone introduced themselves."I found a Sub-marine and a jet plane."Slash said.Bones and Crash joined the Jet Plane.Slash and Klesk joined the Sub-marine.Jet plane drivers encountered the Centroid and the Sub-marine ones encountered Dagon.The land transport ones helped the air and water transport ones.Integra was shooting with a M-60 gun. Ranger was shooting with his Lightning gun. Written by Leosid Ranger's story conclusion: You think that now it is over. All of Quake's minions have fallen. But you still know that it's not over with other enemies. You will be prepared for next time. To be continued.................. Written by Shayanomer Chubbs' (The fat guy skin from Skulltag) story is now the follow up to Ranger's story. <-- Written by the guy who wrote Ranger's story (OF COURSE ME WHAT DID YOU THINK?) Chubbs' story: You are sitting in a park bench drinking coffee watching children play in the park. You were fired from UAC due to lack of attention and misunderstanding orders. "Screw this I'm gonna' look for some zombies and pound 'em.". You go to your ship and fly across to your house. and park your ship in the backyard. You enter your house and to the kitchen. A Resurrected Knight charges towards you from behind. You take out your Pistol and kill the Knight with a headshot without looking back. "Oh yea' that's right. That's what happens when you sneak up on me.". You pull out a plate from the sink and a secret underground passage opens. The lights inside automatically open. You are now in your secret hideout. Giger, your hideout's computer asks you if you want to activate your home's defenses. You say "Of course yes.". Meanwhile Flisk is outside when the defenses have been triggered. Before they start firing they do a security check. First they do a hand scan. Then an equipment check. Then finally a voice check. If one fails then the defenses will immediately attack the intruder. Flisk is granted inside. He needs to discuss something with Chubbs. Written by Shayanomer Continue:"Chubbs,you need to be aware that the UAC is every where around you and even the air detective's eyes are on you.Flisk told him."Why did they shoot at me?"Chubbs asked.He told him everything about the UAC.Well, Doom,Crash,Cpt, Fiery,Tim/Bones and Integra(He has joined UAC Military) was on UACM("M" means Military)."Stop peeking on them!"Integra said.They didn't listen to him.Integra liked the ATATATATATATA show.So finally ATATATATATATATATA punch were on there face."Oka-y i'll command them to stop it"a UAC marine said.A Supershotgunner comes and hits Chubbs. Written by Leosid "I was feeling too lazy that day,so I couldn't write anymore" Continue:Flisk punches the super shotgunner very hardly and takes the SSG from the SSgunner.*blash*.Headshot."I dont know why they are always coming in waves?"Flisk asked himself."What are you talking about?"Chubbs asked."Like nazies were main enemies for Wolfeinstein like that our main enemies are SSGunners.Come with me."Flisk said to Chubbs.Flisk and Chubbs went to the UAC base(like was detectives)."What are you doing here(*whisper*)?"Integra asked."Go away.You will caught us"Chubbs said"Okay"Integra said.Chubbs and Flisk hid behind a Jorg.They just sliped to the cockpit.Flisk rubbed of their name in the suspects lists.And whoosh.A soul goes to soul cube.Because the list was a holy paper. Written by Leosid Continue:Chubbs gets hurt in his head,blood bleeding in air(because of the holy paper).Flisk sees it and takes Chubbs to the hospital.Integra comes and tells Chubbs about his team."I don't about any team?!" "Doom's team!"Flisk and Integra takes Chubbs out after he gets well.A space ship of Alien Chitnid's(Klesk and Flisk's speicies)belong comes and greet Flisk inside."Decide well my friend"Flisk said to Chubbs.Flisk and Chubbs were greeted inside and the ship disappeared in the speed o' light.Did I forgot to say that Integra was alsol there?Well,continue to the story.Chubbs was not sure about the decision."Now where are we going?"Integra asked."To another dimension"An alien chitnid said.In space, an Arachnotype came and started to disable the ship.Integra,Chubbs and Flisk came on the roof of the ship and jumped together on the arachnotype.Remeber brutal doom's "Bring it on!" and its fatalities.All those three heroes started to take out the brain and Integra got in the place the arachnotype's brain place Flisk cut off the wires that sticks the brain while Chubbs was holding the brain.*blast*.The speed caught those three heroes and served them in the ship.Everyone started to sing a song."We thank you to the prison,and holyed us to indipendence.But also saved the likings, of our and yours.Now,we say, welcome to the prison to kill the evil lives :I 3(Repeat 3 times and also see the "4" below this)"Now they reached there and they saw unknown creatures >4 I:>Continue:Chubbs already decided to the decision that was taken to his mind.A sound came "I will lie,in the bricks of the ambush"(As heard in doom 2 when the icon sees the player).It was a flying version of Demon john romero(icon of sin's real name).That thing spawned monsters 10x faster than the original one.Integra said to all the alien chitnids to go back to the space ship.He said it to even Chubbs and Flisk. Written by Leosid Continue:"What the hell is that?This one isn't leaving me!"Integra quickly jumped on the icon of sin's brain and found john romero(not Romero-man).He kicked john very hardly and icon blasted into pieces."Your time is now"Integra said.Everybody came home."Let's listen music on my iPhone"Integra said in greed and after a tiring day."I am missing my old days killing stroggs"Integra said in mind."Me too" Visor said(As visor is a strogg so he can hear anything on anyone's mind)."So why waiting,go and kill.*fire*.'Ah,I have now fulfilled my heart."Visor said. Did Visor just kill Integra? <-- Shayanomer Chubbs story 6: "WARNING, WARNING ALL PERSONNEL TO BATTLE STATIONS IMMEDIATELY!" the ship's alarm system said. You look outside the ship's window and see multiple spacecraft heading towards the ship itself. There was a big one, piloted by the new Armagon and by his side was VIOS. Armagon fires multiple rockets towards you. But they were taken out by the ship's flares. "Hurry up and man a turret!" yelled Visor. You rush towards a Space Mech instead of a turret. "What the hell are you doing? You'll be killed out there." yelled Visor. "Don't care. I am finishing what Ranger started.". "But......wait you already decided?". "Yup, I am joining Doom's team.'. Now you have piloted the Mech and fly outside. You shot down several ships but there are too many of them. They are shot down by the ship's defenses. You now secretly board Armagon's ship. Continue,but wait,Visor didn't kill Integra.Integra and Visor fulfilled thier heart!Continue:"What the damn thing are you going to do?"Integra whispered on you."Just going to board the Armagon's ship."Chubbs replied."Okay,I'm going to defend the upper part of our ship."Integra said.When Integra went to the roof of the ship,then he was injured by a rocket and some machineguns.Visor came and took Integra to the medical room.Now back to chubbs."Now where are those shamblers?"Chubbs yelled Written by Leosid 'Enemies' * Shambler * Vore * Archvile (Doom) * Zombie * Zombieman (Doom) * Shotgun Zombie (Doom) * Machinegun Zombie (Doom) * Chaingun Zombie (Doom) * Resurrected Knight (3x the normal Quake Knight's health) * Knight (dies then comes alive as Resurrected Knight if revived by Hebedar) * Hebedar (Archvile's older brother. Much darker skin colour but still yellow. Taller than Archvile by 3 meters. Give it a behaviour and attacks similar to the Arch-Vile in Doom) * Dagon - A monolithic sea cyclops with scaly arms. Known as the Fish God. Similar to Cthulu. Very muscular. Has webbed hands and feet, wide lips, and bulgy and glassy eyes. * Hounds of Tindalos - Have some kind of tongue to suck the player's life out of them. Invincible to normal fire (there might be a way around this that the narrator never discovered. Unknown what they look like, as most people die after they see them, so free to create look on anything you want. Comes through smoke as it controls the sharp angles of time, chases head first. It will pursue its prey until it is dead or the player is dead. Excretes a blue pus. * Cthulu * Shub-Niggurath (Give her an attack) * Chthon (Make it harder) * Spawn * Flying Polyp * Scrag * Fiend * Ogre * New enemies. Like some enemy named Teufel. It would be a huge frog with razor sharp teeth and would provide a challenge when you swim underwater. Anubis would be an undead USC Soldier with a Jackal head. And so on. * Make a few enemies that are a reference to Wolfenstein, DOOM, and Quake 1. * Mythic references on some enemies like Will Rock or Serious Sam. * Death Knight * Dark Paladin-A mega armored knight with a vorpal blade and has gauntlets for melee,it has identical attacks to the Death Knight.Health 120 Armor 25(absorbs 80%)Damage,Sword Melee:3 per swing Gaunt Melee:10 per blow Vorpal throw:5 per pellet * Orc * Balrog-firedemon * Dragon * Zombies/Mutants - At some point in the game, during a particularly scary level, add a whole new faction to the Quake line. This faction will be known as the Void Kind, as they are inhabitants of this universe infected by a mysterioud virus from the Void. Despite them seeming mindless at first, it is later revealed that they are being controlled by a sentient authority, seeking to end all life. * More challenging bots at Multiplayer Practice Campaign, a worthy hierarchy. * Vadrigar and Uriel and all other Eternal Arena descendants appear as a boss fight. * Bokrug- A huge lizard that's in the water and pulls you down. It will try to drown you and it's bites can be very painful. * Rhan-Tegoth * Shudde M'ell * Azatoth, Nyrathatothept, The Terrible Old Man, Charles Le Sorcier, Primal Nordens, Count Magnus, The Red Death, Cthulu, Shub-Niggurath, Dagon, Bokrug, Charles Dexter Ward's Evil Ancestor, The Elder Gods, Shoggoths, ProtoShoggoths, Chthon, Richard Upton Pickman, Ghouls, Night Ghasts, Elder Beings, Apostates (Fallen Angels), Satan (St Lucifer the Archangel), The Crimson King, Randell Flagg, PinHead, Cenobites, 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fate, Murmur The Eldest, The Prince of Midnight, Dark Templars, Vlad The Impaler, Elizabeth Bathory, The Cabal, Median, Morgoth, M Valdimar and ALL EVIL ENTITIES AND DEAMONIAC BEINGS FROM HOWARD PHILIPS LOVECRAFT'S BOOKS. * Vadrigar * Overlord & Wraths (from Quake I: DOE) * Catharsi <-- Klesk's duplicate.Klesk is the best guy to compete it. *Wintegra and Rentegra - Two duplicates of Integra.But enemies *Arachnotype <-- A flying version of Insanity Spider from Skulltag. <-- monstermod......right? *Spectre (Invisible) version of Uriel. *Doom 2 RPG's Sentinel, Brier, Watcher, Lesser Sawcubus, Greater Sawcubus and Monstrosity. *VIOS (Final boss of Doom 2 RPG) 'Weapons & Power Ups' *'QUAD. That's x4 Damage. Not x3. Noobs' *'PENT. None of this Biosuit Garbage.' *Axe *Pistol *Blaster *Hammer of Conjuring\Mjolnir (return of the thunder hammer if i may add to this user's wish.) *Chainsaw *Machinegun *MG-88 Enforcer (Doom 3) *Plasma Chaingun *Auto-Pistol *Nailgun/Super Nail *Rifle *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Super Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Pipebombs *Railgun *Lightning Gun *Rocket Launcher *BFG 9000 *BFG 10K <--10K is suitable,no 10,000. *Chaingun *Return of some Ground Zero power-ups *On multiplayer stick to Team Arena model for power ups but this time target larger battles, vehicles and air control. *No reloading please, make the gameplay like the good old Quake 1. *I agree with above statement. Make the gameplay like the old Quake 1. Nothing added. *The B.F.T. 2K(a mix of the b.f.g.10k and thunder shaft) when fired, it will release a searing ball of thunder and will melt anyone, if fired under water it will disinigrate anything underwater & 7 feet away from the water. *Alternate fire *Upgrades (^alt fire, twin barrels,etc.) *Magical powerups based on the Q1 world, similar to the Ring of Shadows and Pentagram of Protection. *Alien/demonic weaponry that can be found at some point that has unusual effects. *Not really a weapon, but bring back monster in-fighting. *Morning star grappling hook for CTF play, along with runes. *Runes in single player unlock special abilities for the player, such as dark sight, weapon penetration, damage reduction, and ability to summon friendly monsters. Rune power would be time based and either regenerate, require kills to power, or some kind of item pickup like mana or special energy sources. If this sounds a bit like Wolfenstein's Thule medalion I was thinking along those lines. *Make sure the weapon is in the center like Q1. *Weapon bobbing like in Q1.... *Partical cannon *Authority Pulse cannon *Devastator *Necronomicon *Gothic Sword *Rapier *Phalanx Cannon *A large, more modern railgun *Auto Shotgun *Brutal Doom v.15a's Shotgun <-- yay the lightest shotgun *Integra's secondary fire - Ressurecte + ultimate chest-light <--This is only done when you charachter is Integra.Using Skulltag Monstermodv21.wad *lol* *Alpha BFG (A weaker version of the BFG that fires smaller projectiles, uses it's own ammo and has a bigger ammo capacity.). *Soul Cube - In Klesk's story *Revolver *BossBattlesV34ST's Sawed Off shotgun and Tri-Staff *As much as I hate this, please change a the standard SG for another weapon, as well as the axe, or at leas modify them, add more accuracy to the SG and an Iron sight, and make the axe look more medieval, and maybe even add it gory combos >:}. *Centroid Tail is single use only because of the poison limitation. Kill a Centroid and grab its tail then save it in your inventory, can carry upto 500 tails at once. They do very high damage and can instantly kill a Shambler. *BFG11K <--When fired,it will be surrounded by plasma balls and when touched from anything then many plasma balls will burst in air.Can even kill you. 'Music' *Music to be composed by Trent Reznor, Sonic Mayhem, Sonic Clang (Classic Doom 3), and Burial. And of course Britney Spears. *Metal soundtrack, preferably without Midis and something similar to what is found in Classic Doom 3 in certain levels. *Stick to the basis of what made Quake great, good enemies and level design. But no skipping on bosses, make sure there are plenty of enemies weaker and stronger than the Shambler. Make the bosses difficult, unlike the Makron who was a push over. *An awesome soundtrack by sonic mayhem that can be turned off and on *And create a eerie soundtrack that will scare the $#!T out of people if they hear it. *Maybe a hybrid style of orchestra and hard rock. *Use a mix of classic Q1 ambience and event queued music. *Add a level that has creepy voices in the music that you can hear and tell monster and you what to do to each other. *Music should be composed by Trent Renzor and incluse a mix of orchestral, dark ambient\industrial ambient and hard rock. The rock soundtrack should by performed by Nine Inch Nails. *Sonic Clang and Thumpmonk did a great job with Classic Doom 3's music. Let's see what they can do for us for Quake 5. 'Level Design' *More base levels. *Episodes instead of hubs. *Hubs instead of Episodes. *Make a homage level based off Wolfenstein 3D E1M1 and Hans Grosse. Similar to what DOOM II made homage to Wolfenstein 3D. *Make a homage to DOOM 1's hangar level. *More cyber-punk medival, crazy levels. *Multiple paths. Let the players find their own way to the goals. *Very few, if any, scripted encounters. *Classic use of fluids - lava, slime, water, etc. *Secret areas with hidden goodies. *MORE secret areas with hidden goodies to add replayability and rewarding the seeking player. *Cool backgrounds that make the player want to go to the background area (such as evil looking mountain/tower/city.) *Large maps that require extreme vehicular use. *Atmospheric, beautiful enviorments. *No vehicles in Quake V, please... we don't want a reskinned RAGE. We want Quake. Not Halo, or whatever. Make it like how Quake 1 was made... NO RELOADING! NO MODERN GAMEPLAY! MAKE IT DIFFERENT FROM TODAY'S GAMES! *NO VEHICLES. PLEASE NO VEHICLES.PLEASE!!! Also please no on-a-rail parts. *Make a level that all these above idiots fall into and just re-create all the old Quake 1 maps. *Inventive use of architectural styles and themes such as more emphasis on gothic environments, industrial decay and abandoned spaces. perhaps also the use of several seperate buildings like cities or villages etc. to give a sense of scale and exploration. *Secrets! With summary screen on the end of the level, so you can go back and search for missed ones. 'Game Engine' *Create an engine more like Serious Sam - massive amounts of enemies. *Console port is not weakened like Doom 3 was on Xbox, and a Playstation 3 port created as well. *Aircontrol and fast weapon switching, oh, and fisheye Quake http://strlen.com/gfxengine/fisheyequake/ *Fisheye is optional. *Mods (that can be uploaded to a console using flash drives((possibly.))) *Character Customazation, like using Ranger's shoulder pads, an enforcer helmet,etc. *Motion Blur, add some motion blur kind of like Unreal Engine 3's motion blur. *Make it colorful but not too colorful and not too brown either. In the middle. Something that's groundbreaking and will make veterans and non-veterans alike go in awe. *Optional bloom update after release *High Texture Pak(for consoles,maybe by modders) *Map Maker(like crysis) *Destruction engine (like bodycount/black/red faction/etc.) *Use of light and shadow to do what should have been done with Doom 3. *Soft shadows. *No 60FPS limit for single player on PC version. *Make it like quake wars i loved the classes deal-why can't i be a vore or shambler *Make a full body damage model for the enemies, and make them react to bullets. *Global Illumination and radiosity, not just for diffuse but also specular. *Dynamic music. *A kind of tesselation or subdivision alogrithm for meshes to make them look curvy, and also support displacement mapping. *Depth of Field that adjusts based on view and scene depth. *Light effects such as volumetric god rays and lens flares. *Simulation of non-rigid physical bodies (cloth, soft bodies, etc.) *Physics-based AI. *Simulation of accurate light behaviour and features like refraction and caustics. *Try to work well on the AI subsystem. *Support for both skeletal animation and traditional morph target animation. *Have console commands for PC version, along with more video settings options than RAGE (PC) had. *Better ragdolls physics than IT5 showcased in RAGE; dead bodies should not clip through each other. Make the ragdoll engine more realistic and competitive to others like Havok or Source. *The same flow and total control that you had in the original Quake - still superior in every way to anything released after it! *The possibility to import and/or convert all them old maps me and others created for the original! :) *Heavily customizable through console. Also - ability to turn off any distracting details for multiplayer low-fi high visibility config. 'Aesthetics' *Less brown *Corridors in which you can actually see something *Awesome colorful and dark levels (like Q2's space levels or Q1's secret level) *The Dopefish. *References and jokes relating to Wolfenstien, Doom, older Quakes and ID/ID staff like they used to in Doom 1-3 *Make fun of Call of Duty. *Make it completely different from Call of Duty and Halo. *Make a few levels based off of Wolfenstein and DOOM. *After you finish the game on Normal you get a remake of Wolfenstein 3D, or after you finish the game on Hard you get a remake of DOOM and after you finish the game on Nightmare you get a remake of Quake 1. *Carry up to 16 guns. Or more. You can hold them all. *The game should have A LOT of Lovecraftian references, magic, amulets, monsters, places etc. *No regenerating health. *No modern gameplay. *No reloading. *No cover system. *No quick time events. *Bring nostalgia, as well as old weapons, enemies, settings.(Old fans must not feel betrayed) *Bring variety, as well as new weapons, bosses, environments.(New fans must not feel out of place) *Make the visuals span several worlds, from Egyptian to Gothic to high-tech, etc. The Slipgates will connect these worlds and some kind of very strange exotic world that Quake hails from. *Show a dead Duke Nukem at some point. *Add a monster campaign like a level where you can be a shambler or grunt or one of the quake monsters. *If you beat Quake 5 in the following order.... ** Easy - You get a remake of Wolfenstein 3D ** Medium- You get a remake of The Ultimate DOOM ** Hard - You get a remake of Quake 1 ** Nightmare- You get a remake of RTCW (Remaking them would take like 3 more years addition to the process you know?) * References to earlier id games, possibly dating before id's first FPS's, maybe Commander Keen. * How about regenerating health? That's not done enough. * Make the gameplay more modern. * Allow us to reload weapons. * Erotic Scenes. Yeah, that will be awesome. * No swearing or Erotic scenes please. We don't want a ripped off Duke Nukem. And by the way show a dead Duke Nukem in revenge of them showing a dead Marine from Doom and also make it in a way that we can blast it to pieces, also in revenge of them making the Marine destroyable. * Try to keep the smooth sense of motion that was kept until quake 3, in doom 3 it seemed to me a little slow/choppy. * Some gameplay moments (like the elevator in Q1E2M6) were just fucking awesome, but some other gameplay elements such as opening doors with enemies after picking up a suspicious armor is just overused, even though, this element made it into DooM 3. * If it really wants to stand a chance against modern FPS', it's got to have what they don't, and that is pure an otter chaos, speed and sense of utter destruction upon your foes; blood, lots of gibs and some "Holee shit" moments. * Really, my friend was used to playing CoD, CS, MW etc, I showed him quake in nightmare mode and its speed and chaos, an now it's all he plays. * Even though Quake is set in a dark, paranormal and distopian universe, a little pun here and there is one of those little details that make you look back at the game with bright eyes. * Again, BLOOD, blood brought us here in the first place and blood has kept us. * Even though it's rather small, make references/secret levels/easter eggs, as much as I LOVE the dopefish, new gamers probably wont remember it as much as if you'd put a little BJ Blazcowicz reference since many more have played RTCW. * The first glimps you get from a boss should be jaw dropping. * Add a fun multiplayer, with havoc, speed, rockets and lots of modes to choose from. CD Design, Box Art or Expansion packs etc. *There should be a special edition to Quake 5. Extra weapons, monsters and levels *Make a 2D mode for the game (Side-scroller or top-down view) *Also make a separate 3D mode which was first used in Quake 1, 3D polygon shapes, original Quake weapons, the monsters especially the Shambler should have noticeable polygon shapes. 'Vehicles (optional)' *Space Mech *All-Terrain Jeep *Armagon's suit (His mechanical parts) *The Walking Turret *Alien Chitnid Ship *Strogg Escort *Armagon's Ship *Jetpack (Icarus, Daedelus or Hornet's)